Reminders of A Friend
by bodybroke
Summary: A collection of scenes Quinn and Mercedes should have had during season two.
1. Audition

**I was seriously missing the Quinn and Mercedes friendship last season, and started this during the summer, but never got around to it. Originally I was just gonna do it as a 'five scenes they should have had last season' thing, but since I already think there should have been a scene this season, I think I might try to make it a continuous thing. _Try_ being the key word. There isn't going to be a missing scene for every episode or anything, just moments that think should have had a scene, or even moments that did happen, that I think would have made more sense as a scene between them. **

**I guess this could kinda be considered to be AUish, since I'll be working under the premise that these two remembered each other existed in the second season, and will be kinda writing this as if they continued their friendship offscreen! I don't own them, obviously, because if I did, I wouldn't have to put this in a fanfic. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>201: Audition<strong>

Throughout her high school career, Quinn has never felt anything but pride when she wore her red and white Cheerios uniform, but as she strolls out of the gym to find Mercedes waiting for her, she suddenly feels ashamed. She parts ways with her fellow cheerleaders and makes her way over to where Mercedes is sitting on a bench across the parking lot.

"So I hear you tried to shank Santana," the girl says in greeting, moving her bag off the seat beside her so the blonde can sit down.

Quinn laughs, taking the offered seat. "What?"

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Mercedes asks with a smile. "All kinds of crazy stories about you two going around school this afternoon. That one's my favorite."

"Just slapping," Quinn promises, leaning back to sit comfortably when she remembers that Sue isn't around to yell at her about perfect posture. "So why are you out here waiting for me?"

"Who says I am?"

Quinn raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Aren't you?"

"I wanted to see if it was true," Mercedes confesses. "You being a Cheerio again, not the Santana thing."

"Ah," is all Quinn can say, since the other girl obviously already has her answer.

Seeing that she was going to have to pull the answers out of the blonde, Mercedes continues. "When did this happen?"

"Today," Quinn replies, playing dumb. She avoids looking at Mercedes for a moment before sighing. "I've always thought after … last year, that I'd try to get on again, and my mother reminded me that with my dad gone, it might be a good way to get a scholarship, help with college and everything."

Mercedes can understand that, but Quinn is still not looking at her. "Why didn't you ever mention it to me? We hung out a lot this summer."

"I know," Quinn admits, playing with the strap of her Cheerio's bag nervously. "I know. I just didn't want you to think less of me or anything."

"_I_ was a Cheerio, remember?"

"And you quit," the blonde retaliates. She sees Mercedes nod out of the corner of her eye, and she braves a look at her friend. She sees the same open and understanding look she's always gotten from her, and relents. "I didn't want to worry you or cause tension."

Mercedes nods again, because the girl sitting beside her is still her friend. She might have had a momentary lapse with Santana earlier, but she was still the sweet and kind girl she had invited into her home last year. "You really just doing it for a scholarship?"

"That," Quinn begins, mulling it over in her head. "And I just really enjoy it. And it'll help me get in shape again, and …"

"And?"

"The popularity," she admits in a whisper, lowering her gaze again.

Mercedes studies her for a moment before speaking. "Q, it's okay, I get it. Me, I started at the bottom, and got a moment at the top, but I'm okay where I am. But you, you started up there. It's where you belong."

Quinn really doesn't know if that's true, but she doesn't question it. She takes a deep breath and turns back to Mercedes. "I don't want your permission or anything, but I would kind of like your blessing."

"You gonna ditch me? Or slushie me or anything?"

"Never," Quinn answers immediately, meaning it completely. Mercedes laughs a bit at how fast she answers, but is relieved to hear it.

"Then you have my blessing," she answers with a smile, causing Quinn's shoulders to finally fully relax. They're quiet for a moment before Mercedes voices a request. "Just … don't forget everything you learned last year, okay?"

"Like you'd let me," Quinn answers with a smirk, and it earns her a slap in the arm.

"Got that right," Mercedes laughs, as she gets to her feet and pulls her friend with her. "Let's go, you're coming to my house for dinner, before Coach Sylvester starts you on whatever crazy ass diet she's cooking up. My mom really misses you."

* * *

><p><strong>I have at least five or six scenesepisodes picked out already, but I'm interested to hear your thoughts on any scenes they should have had last season, to see if there's any I overlooked!** Review, review, review!


	2. Grilled Cheesus

**Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys are awesome! So good to hear that more people have been missing the Mercedes and Quinn friendship! And we got a mention and a hug this week! Couldn't believe my eyes! Even inspired me to write the next scene!**

**Remember that this was originally planned to just be five scenes, so some of these scenes have been planned out for a long time, and others I'm just making up as I write, this one being one of those ones, so I apologize for it being crappy. Not to mention preachy and totally not something I'd normally write about, but this was the episode they had the most interaction in all season, so I figured I'd write something. Anyway, enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>203: Grilled Cheesus<strong>

"I'm sorry Kurt wasn't more receptive," Quinn speaks softly, glancing over at the other girl in the passenger seat. She's been uncharacteristically quiet since leaving the hospital.

"It's okay," Mercedes answers back after a moment, shrugging her shoulders. "I think we did kind of overstep the boundaries with that one. He's not our dad."

Quinn considers this, Kurt's reaction replaying in her head. "Maybe," she agrees, gripping the steering wheel. "But Finn and Carole liked the idea, and they love Burt, too."

"Not like Kurt does."

"He'll understand," the blonde assures her, not wanting Mercedes to beat herself up over this when she was just trying to help. "He's really upset now, but once his dad is better, he'll get that you were just trying to help."

Mercedes bites her lip and looks out the window. "It's the only way I know how to right know, you know? Prayer, God, it's always been able to help me through things."

"Me too," Quinn echoes, then stops and considers, maybe being able to relate to Kurt a bit. "Well ... maybe not when I was pregnant. At least not at first." Mercedes listens, never having heard this before. "I was so mad at Him, I thought he was punishing me for something, and I would pray so much for forgiveness. But after my parents kicked me out, I just stopped. I told myself I only believed in Him because of them, because they taught me to, and if their God could be so cruel to me, I didn't want to believe in Him."

Mercedes lets the confession hang in the air for a moment, as the car gets closer and closer to her house. "I never knew that … Wait, but you came to church with us."

"Yeah." Quinn loosens her hold on the wheel and lets a small smile appear, remembering those Sunday mornings quite fondly. "At first I just went because I didn't want to be rude and decline. That was never really an issue at Finn or Puck's house … But after I went, it was like I found this new God. One that doesn't stifle or condemn, but loves and accepts, everyone. _That's_ the God I believe in now, not the one my parents forced on me, and used to scare me into living my life the way they wanted me to."

Mercedes remembers how enthusiastic Quinn always seemed at church, how much she seemed to fit right in, despite the obvious ways she didn't. She remembers the girl being completely in her element, even coming up and joining her in choir once or twice.

Before she can say anything to her friend, the car comes to a stop just outside her house. The blonde puts the car in park, but leaves it running, and shifts in her seat to face her friend.

"That's the God Kurt needs to know," she tells her firmly. "The one he's been describing, that's my parents' God. Invite him to your church, show him something worth believing in. And if not, sing him a song, make him believe in _you_."

"You think it would work?"

Quinn shrugs. "Worked for me." Though Mercedes is smiling, the blonde can still tell her friend is worried. "Stop worrying, Mercy. It might not seem like it, but you're helping him. He'll get through this, and it'll be because of you. Because you, Mercedes Jones, are an amazing friend. You're a life saver. You saved me, you're gonna save Kurt, and I'm sure it's only a matter of time before Santana is gonna need you to _literally_ save her when she finally picks a fight with the wrong person."

Mercedes laughs, but is so completely touched by Quinn's words. It's _exactly_ what she needed to hear right now. She gives the blonde a watery smile before pulling her into a big hug. "You know, you're a pretty damn good friend yourself, Q."

"_Thank you_," the blonde speaks softly, closing her eyes. She's been told she's good at a lot of things (school, singing, dancing, cheerleading, being beautiful, etc), but she's never been a good friend to someone before. Somehow, in this moment, it seems like her greatest achievement.

The girls pull away and share a laugh when they see they're both a bit teary eyed. Mercedes shakes her head and opens the door, stepping out onto the sidewalk. She closes it behind her, but immediately leans through the open window to say something more to Quinn.

"You know," she begins, making sure she has the blonde's attention before continuing. "Just because you don't live with us anymore doesn't mean you can't still come to church with us."

A huge grin slowly takes form on Quinn's lips. "Yeah? Your parents wouldn't mind?"

"Are you crazy? They'd be ecstatic. Girl, you know they adore you."

Quinn's smile grows. She kind of adores them, too. "Then I'd love to. I'll let you and Kurt have this Sunday, but I'd love to come next Sunday."

"Good, we'll pick you up," Mercedes promises, pushing away from the car. "Bright and early."

Quinn groans, forgetting about that small detail. It'll be worth it, though. "Goodnight!"

* * *

><p><strong>I've always kind of wondered how Quinn's feelings on God and her religion changed after getting pregnant and her life spiraled out of control, and I wish they had addressed that more on the show. I remember being kind of surprised that Quinn was still so defensive and devoted to her religious beliefs in this episode, after everything that happened. I would have thought she would have at least questioned some of the things she felt so strongly about before, so I kind of tried to insert my own head canon here.<strong>


	3. Duets

**Sorry this took so long, I've been busy. And I was trying to decide which eps to do scenes for because the next few eps had opportunity for scenes, but nothing I felt super strongly about, so I was kind of lacking motivation, but I finally sat down and wrote this out after skimming the episode again, and finding the perfect opportunity for a scene! Thanks so much for the reviews so far and keep them coming! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>204: Duets<strong>

"Quinn?" Mercedes mumbles when she sees a flash of blonde and red and tears jogging passed her in hall. "Quinn!" she calls out, louder this time, in an attempt to get the girl's attention. If her friend hears her, she shows no indication, and disappears into the choir room.

She hears a door open at the other end of the hall where the other girl just came from, and she watches a dejected looking Sam Evans shuffle down the hall away from her, holding his guitar. She watches him until he turns the corner, then she moves her eyes back to the door Quinn had just disappear behind.

Mercedes just came from there, so she knows it's empty, and knowing Quinn's history with the opposite sex, that girl is probably in there crying about something, and she can't just stand around and let that happen. She grabs the last of her books from her locker and heads over to the choir room.

She looks through the window first, and just as she suspected, the tiny blonde is sitting on one of the risers, knees to her chest and crying. Shaking her head, Mercedes slowly pushes the door open, not wanting to frighten the girl. "Quinn?"

Quinn's head shoots up, the vulnerable look on her face staying in place for only a split second before she's able to slip behind her Queen B mask. But when she sees that it's Mercedes at the door, her façade falls as quickly as it came, and she just gives her friend a sad, watery smile. "Hey."

"You okay?" Mercedes asks, slowly making her way over to her friend. "I saw Sam leave right after you. Did he do something? Should I have gone after that boy?"

"No, no, it wasn't him," Quinn assures, wiping at her eyes and moving over so Mercedes can sit beside her. "Well, not really."

Mercedes chuckles, and sits down, bringing her hand up to rub soothing circles on Quinn's back while she controls her tears. She only needs a moment to collect herself, and then her eyes are dry. "So what happened?"

"We went into the Astrology room to rehearse, and Sam was being cute, and flirty, making up this ridiculous choreography, and I let him get too close," Quinn tells her, biting the inside of her cheek and refusing to look over at Mercedes. "He tried to kiss me, and I freaked out, and threw all my issues at him, and ran out."

"And now why would you do that?"

Quinn shakes her head and scoffs a little. "You wouldn't get it."

"Quinn," Mercedes starts, leveling her with a stare. "We lived together for a month, we spent most of the summer hanging out. Girl, I was in the room with you when you pushed your biggest issue out of your va-jay-jay. What wouldn't I get?"

The blonde's eyes widen for a moment at her friend's blunt words before she bursts out laughing, bending over at the waist while she does. Mercedes laughs along with her, happy to see she was able to cheer the girl up a bit. After a moment, Quinn calms down and tells Mercedes exactly what she said to Sam earlier.

"Wow, I guess Sam isn't gay."

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing, I think Kurt's just getting his hopes up," she dismisses and Quinn lets it go.

"Do you think I overreacted?"

Mercedes sighs and loops her arm through Quinn's pulling the girl to her side. "After everything you went through last year, I think it's understandable. But Quinn, if you like the boy, don't let what happened last year stop you. Just be careful and take it slow. And for the love of God, please don't sleep with him!"

"Believe me, I don't plan on ever having sex again," Quinn mutters, leaning her full weight against her friend, and resting her head on her shoulder. "So you think I should do the duet with him?"

"Might as well," Mercedes answers, giving the blonde's arm a gently squeeze. "You're not gonna win anyway, so it doesn't really matter."

Quinn giggles and swats at Mercedes' arm. "I would argue, but you guys _were_ pretty good."

"_Pretty_ good?"

"Hey, you know I love you, but you were paired with Santana, and I think we're still mortal enemies or something, so I can't admit any more than that."

Mercedes lowers her shoulder a bit, and Quinn lifts her head at look at her. "Sorry about that, by the way." Quinn raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Singing with Santana, when you two are … whatever you two are. I don't even know why she wanted to sing with me and not Brittany. She won't shut up about her."

"It's okay," Quinn assures her, not at all bothered by the pairing. She doesn't really hate Santana, and she still feels kind of guilty for confirming Sue's suspicions about Santana's summer surgery. "And if there's two things that girl loves, it's Brittany and Breadstix, so just humor her. You don't want to get on her bad side."

Mercedes huffs in agreement, her hands immediately moving up to her shoulders absentmindedly. "You're telling me. I think I still have bruises from The Boy Is Mine."

"Hey, I warned you about that!"

"You did," Mercedes agrees with a smile. She pushes herself to her feet and holds a hand out for Quinn to take. "Come on, let's go find Trouty Mouth, and tell him you'll sing with him."

"Trouty Mouth?" Quinn asks, taking the offered hand and getting to her feet.

Mercedes rolls her eyes and loops her arm through the blonde's again. "Ignore that. I've been hanging out with Santana too much."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and as always, reviews are appreciated!<strong>


	4. Rocky Horror Glee Show

**Wow, long time no update! This is what happens when you're really bored on a long bus ride! You randomly write a chapter to a story you've been neglecting. I had actually skipped this episode and started writing a scene for The Substitute ages ago that I never finished, but started writing this today and it just came out. Not really happy with this at all, but an update is an update, right? And since I do have the next scene half written, maybe I'll even manage another one in a non-embarrassing length of time. We'll see! But thank you to everyone that's reviewed, you're awesome.**

* * *

><p><strong>205: Rocky Horror Glee Show<strong>

Mercedes sighs as she looks at herself in the mirror one last time before pulling out her phone and typing in a message and hitting send. She tosses the phone back into her bag and sits down on the bench to wait. Not even a couple minutes later, she hears a soft knock on the door before it opens.

"You decent?"

"That's debatable," is Mercedes' reply. Quinn isn't really sure what that means, but she pushes the door the rest of the way open and steps inside the locker room.

"What does that mean?" she asks rhetorically, walking over to her friend. "So what's up?"

Mercedes hesitates a moment before deflating. "This was such a horrible idea. Look at me! I can't pull this off, no way."

Quinn raises an eyebrow in surprise. She didn't know what she was expecting when Mercedes texted her telling her she needed help, but she definitely wasn't expecting to find her friend second guessing herself. "Mercedes. I'm pretty sure there isn't anything you _couldn't _pull off."

"I can name one," she retorts, motioning to the leather costume she was currently wearing. Quinn shakes her head and holds out her hand, pulling Mercedes to her feet.

"Don't be ridiculous," the blonde speaks, her eyes reviewing the outfit. She can understand why the girl is self conscious, anyone with any insecurities would be in such a tight leather get up, but her friend looks great. "You look hot."

"Yeah," Mercedes scoffs, self-consciously pulling at the leather material that's sticking uncomfortably to her body. "Cause this thing is tight as hell. I'm about two seconds from dying of heatstroke."

Quinn laughs. "Not what I meant. Come here." The blonde takes her friend's hand and pulls her back over to the mirror. She plants the other girl in front of it, and stands behind her. "Look at yourself."

"I'm looking," Mercedes huffs, trying to avoid Quinn's eyes in the reflection.

"And what do you see?"

"A big girl wearing something she shouldn't be wearing."

"Well, look again," Quinn insists, placing her hands on the other girl's hips to keep her in place when she tries to move. "Cause I see my best friend looking like a badass."

Mercedes pouts and shifts under the blonde's gaze. She's starting to regret texting Quinn now. She wants some help and an ego boost before she goes out there, but standing here in front of the gorgeous blonde, who somehow still looks gorgeous in her own ridiculous Rocky getup, she feels foolish and exposed. She sighs and slumps her shoulders, leaning back into the other girl. She knows Quinn isn't just some pretty girl who's going to judge her. She's her friend and she can be honest with her. "Come on, Quinn. They're gonna laugh."

"They will not." Quinn smiles softly at her friend, placing her chin on the girl's shoulder and pressing their cheeks together. "First of all, it's just glee club, we'd never laugh at you."

"Satan would," Mercedes mumbles, then suddenly remembers something. "Oh God, and her and Britt have to be all over me. Okay, definitely not doing this."

Quinn tightens her hold before Mercedes can even try to squirm away again. "Don't be ridiculous, they're gonna love it, especially Brittany. She's never met a pair of boobs she didn't like, and your rack looks particularly spectacular in that."

"Is that supposed to make me feel _better_?" Mercedes questions, her eyes wide at Quinn's words. The blonde just giggles and waits. "If it was just glee club, maybe. But this is just rehearsal. There's no way I can go in front of the school dressed like this."

"Come on, Mercy," Quinn laughs, squeezing her sides gently. "You participated in that ridiculous Push It performance, didn't you? You were part of the Britney Spears Sex Riot, right?"

"Yeah, but nobody was paying attention to me during those," she counters, even though Quinn was starting to get to her. She has survived some pretty embarrassing things in glee club already.

Quinn gives her a look like she's crazy. "You're delusional if you don't think anybody was checking you out. Might as well have been a Mercedes Jones Sex Riot."

"Okay, now you're over selling," Mercedes laughs, appreciating her friend's effort.

"Maybe a little," the blonde relents with a shrug. She sees that Mercedes is starting to relax, so she knows she's getting there. "But people were definitely looking. People notice you, Mercedes. I did."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she confirms with a warm smile. "I've told you before that you're beautiful. And part of what makes you so beautiful is how confident you are, and how comfortable you are with yourself."

Mercedes sighs. "Maybe for once I wanna be beautiful because I _look_ beautiful, not because of what's on the _inside_."

"I said '_part_ of the reason'," Quinn reminds her, holding her gaze in the mirror. "You're beautiful _and_ you're a beautiful person."

"There's a difference?"

"Yeah, just look at Santana," Quinn quips, though she's only about half serious.

"Aw, she's not that bad," Mercedes can't help but say, thinking back to their time spent together during their duet assignment. "She just … has a lot of issues to work out. There's a heart in there somewhere."

"Yeah, that's reserved especially for Brittany," the other girl replies, rolling her eyes. "The rest of us are out of luck. Look, not the point," Quinn quickly corrects, realizing what Mercedes is trying to do. "You're beautiful, Mercy. And you're _hot_."

Mercedes sighs and looks at her reflection again. "This just isn't me."

"You're right, it's not," Quinn agrees, remembering her friend speaking those words to her last year. "Because the Mercedes Jones I know would never be doubting herself. She wouldn't be in here whining about what anyone else thinks about her, and she certainly wouldn't be worried about anybody laughing at her. She'd put this outfit on, strut out there and kill this number like everyone is expecting her to. And she'd do it with a lot of sass."

"Is that so?" Mercedes asks, her voice betraying her amusement. Quinn's face breaks out into a smile when she can tell her words worked.

The blonde gives an exaggerated nod. "Absolutely. Now let's go. Brittany's been waiting to feel you up all day, and you don't wanna disappoint her, it's like kicking a puppy."

"Hey, Quinn," Mercedes calls, as her friend starts to pull her towards the exit. Quinn turns and looks at her expectantly. "Thanks. For, you know, talking some sense into me. _Again_."

"Anytime," she smiles, glad to help. She squeezes Mercedes' hand in her own. "I mean that. _Anytime_ you start feeling like that, call me, okay? So I can talk some sense into you."

Mercedes nods, promising herself that she will.

* * *

><p><strong>Definitely not worth the wait, I know, but reviews would be appreciated anyway!<strong>


	5. The Substitute

**So much for getting this up in a non-embarrassing length of time. This matter is just something that's always bothered me, so I really wanted to write it well, but it just kept coming out way too meta and over the top. I'm not really happy with it at all, but oh well. I apologize if this doesn't flow well, since it was written on and off in like three sections, whereas I usually tend to get a scene out in one sitting. Hope you enjoy and will review anyway!**

* * *

><p><strong>207: The Substitute<strong>

"Hey, Mercedes," Quinn greets, her soft voice just barely heard over the sound of the music Mercedes is listening to. Mercedes turns around and finds a set of blonde twins, linked at the fingers, standing on the stage behind her.

"Quinn?" she questions, eyeing her friend and her boyfriend in confusion. "What are you guys doing here? I didn't think we had rehearsal today."

"We don't," the small blonde assures her, taking a step forward and tugging Sam with her. "We were just wondering if you wanted to hang out with us? I was thinking a movie, but Sam wants to play laser tag, and we figured we needed a tie breaker."

Mercedes looks between the two of them, trying to figure out what they're up to. Quinn has a hopeful look on her face that suggests her offer is genuine, while Sam looks a little uncomfortable, but not welcoming. "I don't even think there's a place to play laser tag in Lima, so I think Quinn wins."

"So you'll come?" Quinn asks while Sam visibly deflates at this very disappointing news.

Mercedes' first instinct is to say yes, but she flashes back to her earlier conversation with Kurt in the hallway, and catches herself. "Nah, it's cool. You guys go."

"No, Mercy, please," Quinn begs. "If you don't come and out vote him with me, he's gonna make me watch some weird sci-fi or superhero movie or something."

"She's right, I will," Sam voices, speaking for the first time since they walked into the auditorium. He and Mercedes haven't really spent a lot of time together since he joined New Directions, and he doesn't want her to think he's against the group hang time or anything. His girlfriend is always talking about the other girl, and he wants to get to know her as well. "I've already made her watch Avatar five times."

"Twice with commentary," the girl deadpans, her enjoyment of that experience quite clear. "Come on, Mercedes, please? I feel like we haven't hung out in ages."

Mercedes wants nothing more than to accept their offer, but she can't get Kurt's voice out of her head. "Really, I don't want to intrude. I've done enough third wheeling for the week. You guys go and have fun."

"Intrude? You could never…" Quinn begins, but her voice trails off when she notices the sullen look on her friend's face. Deciding this calls for a soul sisters talk, she squeezes Sam's hand and looks up at him. "Do you think you could give us a minute?" The blonde boy can tell something is obviously bothering Mercedes, so he nods his head and leaves a quick kiss on Quinn's lips before he exits stage left.

She waits until Sam disappears before shuffling forward and taking a seat beside Mercedes, her feet dangling over the edge of the stage like her friend's. "You didn't have to do that."

"Well, something is obviously bothering you," Quinn points out, bumping the other girl's shoulder gently. "So what was all that about? What makes you think you'd be intruding when we were inviting you?"

Mercedes bites her lip and plays with the headphones in her hands nervously, silently debating whether or not to tell her friend about her conversation with Kurt. She wants nothing more than for Quinn to cheer her up, but it made her feel so pathetic, she's not sure if she can stand to repeat it. She looks at her friend and knows how annoyed she'd be if Quinn was upset about something but refused to tell her.

"It's just …" Mercedes pauses, trying it think of how she can summarize her conversation with Kurt without looking and feeling pathetic. She's pretty sure she can't. "It's just something Kurt said earlier, about hanging out with him and that guy he likes from Dalton."

Quinn arches her brow, surprised to hear that Kurt had upset Mercedes. "What did he say?"

"Do I really have to repeat it?"

"Yes," Quinn replies, leaving no room for argument. "It obviously upset you, and I can't make you feel better if I don't know what happened. And if this leads to me watching another Batman movie or Avatar for the sixth time, then I need to clear this matter up immediately."

Mercedes can't help but chuckle, and Quinn's joke helps her ease up a bit. She chews at her bottom lip again, casting her friend a sideways glance, mulling over her words. "You know how Kurt met that Blaine guy when he went to scope out the choir at Dalton? The one that sang to him?"

"Of course, he hasn't shut up about him since."

"Yeah," Mercedes agrees with a smirk, glad to know she's not the only one that's already a bit sick of hearing about how perfect Blaine is. "Well, they've been hanging out a lot since, and I think Kurt thinks they're dating already, which I'm pretty sure they're not, but anyway. I've hung out with them some, because it's like they're attached at the hip now, and if I want to hang out with Kurt, Blaine's part of the deal, which is fine, I guess, but …"

"But?"

"Earlier, at his locker," Mercedes begins, already feeling that tightness in her stomach she got when Kurt spoke to her. "He basically told me I was using him as substitute for a boyfriend and substituting food for love."

"_Kurt said that to you_?" Quinn asks, her voice showing her surprise clearly. "_Kurt_?"

Mercedes nods, refusing to look at the blonde. "And he starts going on about how just two weeks ago he never would have thought he'd find someone like Blaine, and assures me that I'll find someone, too. Like he feels sorry for me because I'm single"

"What a condescending jackass," Quinn snaps, getting more and more annoyed at the boy as Mercedes speaks.

"Quinn!" Mercedes half heartedly scolds her with a laugh.

"No," Quinn practically growls, not at all joking. "I can't believe he would say that to you. You know he's totally wrong, right?"

Mercedes drops her head and gives a little shrug, picking at the cover of her iPod. She does know he's wrong. At least, if he had said that to someone else, she would have know it, but he didn't. He said it to her, and she can't help but consider his words. Seeing this, Quinn sighs and gently tugs on the other girl's arm to get her attention.

"Mercy, look at me," she says gently, waiting until her friend slowly lifts her head. "He's wrong. You hang out with him because he's your _friend_. Something he's clearly forgotten how to be since he met Blaine. Just because he's using Blaine as a substitute for a boyfriend, it doesn't mean you are, too."

"But-"

"No, no buts," Quinn cuts her off. She shakes her head at the thought that Mercedes would think Kurt was right for even a second. "People don't have friends because they don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend. That's ridiculous."

"I guess," Mercedes agrees softly, trying to make Quinn's words overpower Kurt's in her head.

"We were friends before I was dating Sam, and we're still friends now, right?" Mercedes nods. "And you said last month that I'm a good friend, right? So I know what I'm talking about. Kurt, he just … He doesn't. This is all new to him, and he's letting it get to his head and he's talking out of his ass. Ignore it. Okay?"

Mercedes knows Quinn is right. Quinn's given her enough effective pep talks to know Quinn knows what she's talking about. "Okay," she agrees, feeling herself start to actually believe Quinn's words. "Okay, you're right. I'm not substituting him or any of my other friends for a boyfriend. I don't need a boyfriend. I don't _want_ a boyfriend."

"Atta girl," the blonde grins, so happy to see she was able to cheer the other girl up. She really can't believe Kurt, and plans on giving him a good reality check the next time she sees him. "You're hot. If you wanted a boyfriend, you'd have one. And that food thing…"

"Oh no," Mercedes stops her with a smile. "Don't you worry about that one. I'll admit, I went a little overboard with the tots, but I'm comfortable with the way I look. That just got to me because Kurt would actually think that, but I don't need his broke ass pop psychology to tell me why I eat. I eat because I like food, and I'm okay with that."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that," Quinn beams, throwing her arm around her friend's shoulders and bringing her into a sideways hug. "Now, will you please come and save me from a fate worse than death?"

"Girl, why are you even hating on Avatar?" Mercedes questions with a chuckle, jumping down from the stage and pulling the blonde with her. "I know you like that movie."

"_Liked_," Quinn corrects, looping their arms together as they make their way to the auditorium doors. "As in past tense, as in the first time I saw it. It started to lose its magic around the fourth time."

"You made me watch Dirty Dancing at least six times when you lived with me," Mercedes counters, pushing open the door and holding for Quinn to walk through.

Quinn scoffs at the comparison. "Please, Dirty Dancing is a classic. And it didn't have its own language that I insisted on talking in all the time."

"He really knows the language?" Quinn nods, trying to act like it's a total turn off for her, when really, she thinks it's kind of cute. At least it is when he says really sweet things to her and then has to explain what they mean. "What a dork."

"Who's a dork?" Sam asks, even though he knows the answer. He pushes off the wall and moves over to the girls, reaching out to grab a hold of Quinn's free hand. "Never mind, I already know the answer to that. Everything all sorted out?"

"Yep."

"And will you be honoring us with your presence tonight, Miss Jones?"

"Yes," Quinn answers for her, just in case Mercedes tries to get out of it. "And we better get going because I think I left my copy of Dirty Dancing at Mercedes' place, so we're gonna have to stop by her house to pick it up for tonight."

Mercedes and Sam groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and I'd really appreciate any feedback! I'm not totally sure what the next scene will be or when it will be up, but I'm still open to any sceneepisode suggestions you have!**


End file.
